


Five Times Elizabeth Told Radek She Was Pregnant

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Elizabeth told Radek she's pregnant. Episodes up to and including Season 3 Tao of Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Elizabeth Told Radek She Was Pregnant

#1. The Siege  
She hadn’t seen him for hours; she’d looked everywhere eventually finding him unconscious in the jumper bay. He had been knocked out by Ford as he’d hastily stolen a ship to leave the city. Instead of calling Carson to see to him she’d given him a quick check over before kissing him passionately. She didn’t know what really came over her, only that something suddenly seemed to possess her and she pulled him quickly and roughly to his feet and into one of the open jumpers.

She practically thumped the panel to close the hatch before turning back to him and tugging his shirt off over his head. He seemed to recover quickly and the fight to divest each other of clothing began. She won, he had barely undone her pants before she was pulling his down and she caught him off guard by wrapping her lips and tongue around his already hardening length.

His hands vanished into her hair, and almost predictably he backed up. She followed and that only served his purpose as he dropped down in front of her and pushed her back until she was flat on the jumper floor between the two benches. Her pants were pulled off and his tongue was between her thighs in seconds.

“Radek,” she said feeling his fingers crawl up onto her stomach. “I need to... oh god,” he had shifted to flick at her clit and it always drove her crazy.

He pulled back, sitting back on his haunches for a moment and fisting his length as he watched her writhe a little on the floor. He leaned over after a moment, rubbing just the tip of his length through her lips as he whispered to her.

“I know about the baby,” he pushed into her, slow and deep and she squeezed her eyes closed at the onslaught of emotion. He knew she was pregnant and he was still making love to her. They had talked many times about children, agreed they weren’t ready to tell people about them, and that he was not ready to have his own child. They had both hoped a month ago that it wouldn’t happen, they had been too playful, too wild during sex and the condom had split at that one moment and he hadn’t managed to pull out in time.

He leaned down, thrusting harder and more erratically and just at the right angle that made her sure he hadn’t actually said the words.

“I’m ready,” he breathed just as his fingers slipped down between them to brush at her clit. “I want the baby.”

She would have cried out, and he seemed aware of this, as she tightened every muscle she didn’t even know she possessed around his length. He kissed her, stopping the sound from leaving any louder than a muffled burst of sound. His thrust slowed, letting her ride out the wave of pleasure before he repositioned himself and took a few extremely hard and fast strokes before the warmth of his seed spilling into her and washed from her toes to the roots of her hair.

“Did you mean it?” she asked a few minutes later as her breath settled and Radek eased himself from inside her.

Back on his haunches between her legs he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lower stomach. She closed her eyes as he repeated it and then breathed against her skin ‘I want you.’

~~**~~

#2. Trinity  
She hated when Rodney did this, put him down lower than the bugs on the mainland. Not because of the ranting that always followed it, the almost constant line of names and swearing that left Radek’s mouth in both English and then Czech; but because it made him feel useless.

After talking to John, she’d followed him out of the control room, having to jog to catch up with him before he vanished into the transporter. He never went back to the lab after incidents like this, unless someone needed to be saved who wasn’t Rodney. He usually went back to his room and did exactly what he was doing now. Only he wasn’t pacing the floor of his room, he was pacing the floor of hers. It had been a little strange to follow his fast walk back here instead, but since they’d started sleeping together a few months back he’d changed quite a few of his usual habits.

Or at least tried to.

He swore curtly in Czech and then paused. His hands were clenched at his sides as he stared out the window across the cityscape. She had stayed by the door so far and he’d roamed around her bedroom, but she didn’t want to stand to the side, she had learned the last time if she made sure he knew she was there, things would start to calm down with him. He swore again as she sat down on her bed.

“Sorry,” he then put in, this time in English. “He is just so frustrating, won’t listen to anyone who isn’t in his head,” he muttered something that sounded like he wanted to rip that head off, “sorry,” he said again turning to face her at last. “If I’m right, this could be bad for everyone, not just the area around Doranda, it might go so far as to affect Atlantis.”

“And if you’re wrong?” she asked calmly.

“I hope I am, Betka. Then we could have ZPM’s by the dozen and never have to worry about the Wraith. But I’ve done the calculations over and over and...”

She could see the cogs working again; he was mentally running those same numbers back through the calculator of his mind. She needed to distract him from that, bring him back to the here and now.

“I’m pregnant, Radek,” she said without thinking about it, it was the only thing that came to mind, it was the only thing that had been in her mind for the last two weeks. Barely sank into her mind, waiting to be spoken aloud.

It hadn’t been what she wanted to say, nor was it the time, place and situation she wanted to break the news to him. His idea with kids was not to have them. His brow creased for a moment before his expression went blank. His eyes were fixed, locked in a gaze with hers that she was afraid to break. She had a strong sensation that to do so would only mean his realising she was being serious; which she was.

Her eyes dropped and just in her peripheral vision she watched his expression change. She expected fear or anger, but instead she got worry and contemplation.

“If I’m right,” he said and she pushed away the sensation of déjà vu, “this could be very bad. Prdele, Elizabeth, now is not the time to have a baby.”

She raised an eyebrow at him feeling slightly as if this was her fault. That she was to blame for the timing and the fact that she was pregnant. She knew that wasn’t what he meant; somewhere in the back of her brain a voice that sounded oddly like her mother was tugging her into thinking he was only looking out for himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, “I know this is my fault, all of this is my fault.”

“No,” she said firmly before he could open his mouth to say something else. “None of this is your fault Radek,” she left the bed and stopped right in front of him. “I know we didn’t talk about this,” she smiled to herself, “we haven’t exactly talked about anything.”

“I love you,” he said stopping her from starting the next sentence. “I love you,” he said again taking a step close and resting his hands on her hips. She studied him. She knew he had feelings for her, a crush or a touch of lust perhaps, but never this deep. “I never wanted children,” he said honestly, “my sister’s child is horrible, creates a... a big mess all over the house, threw tantrums and ripped my curtains.”

“We don’t have curtains,” she said and he smiled at her for just a moment. His head dropped and unconsciously she pulled her stomach muscles tight.

“I love you,” he said again, “but I...”

“Don’t do this to me,” she breathed, praying she was taking that ‘but’ the wrong way.

His arms wrapped around her tightly, she didn’t have the chance to step away even if she had wanted to. She didn’t want him to walk away just because she was pregnant.

“I won’t,” he said, “but you have to understand, I am not good with children.”

“It’ll be different; you can tell your own child off for things over and over to make sure they get it right, you can teach them that messes need to be cleared up by the person who made them. Radek, I can’t do this alone.”

“No,” he said, “no, no, no, not alone,” he promised holding her close, “it is a big worry with Rodney trying to blow up the galaxy.”

She snorted uncharacteristically into his shoulder before pushing him back and looking at him.

“Then one problem at a time,” she said firmly, “keep Rodney and John alive. Then I’ll deal with Rodney’s attitude... I’m sure I can take it down a few notches....”

“Then we’ll work this out?”

“Hmm, maybe talk about it a little, but I think we can work things out slowly over the next eight months,” she watched him relax, just slightly, and place his hands back on her waist.

“You’re going to be beautiful in eight months.”

“Remember to tell me that then,” she said with a smile, “because I’m sure I won’t feel very beautiful. Bloated comes to mind.”

~~**~~

#3. Critical Mass  
After John had talked to her she couldn’t resist, he had mentioned the kids and Radek in the same sentence and the curiosity of what they had done was just too tempting. She left her office calmly wondering if now would be a good time, while he was ranting about being stuck for three days on a planet full of children. Or if she should wait for a better setting, perhaps when she was making love to him and his brain barely functioned or even when he was stuck in the middle of a very enticing project and he barely listened.

She couldn’t do that, she thought as she rounded the corner and nodded to one of the scientists as she stepped into the transporter. She’d have to tell him soon, like in the next three or four weeks. That’s how long she’d put it off for. She was already three months along, but she knew Radek, she knew he didn’t like children, or at least didn’t have any experience with them and that frightened her.

She couldn’t imagine him being pleased about it, or about the fact that she wanted to keep it. But the truth was she could never imagine herself aborting a child. ‘Everything deserves a chance at life, Elizabeth,’ her mother used to tell her whenever there was a story in the paper about another protest at an abortion clinic or another teenage girl who’d left home because her parents were forcing her to give it up.

Here, it would be difficult, to start with it would seem impossible even, but she would find a way to manage. Maybe she could start a babysitting club with the Athosian children, find something they liked and pay them with that. Juggling a city, a baby and a boyfriend who didn’t have a clue would be a whole new experience she never thought she’d get.

She rounded the final corner to Radek’s room and activated the chime, it was a moment before he opened the door and she had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at him.

“Oh my god,” she breathed seeing the extent of the paints on his face and the style of his hair. She brought a hand to cover her mouth and tried to apologise as he muttered in Czech and moved back into his room. She followed him in and closed the door behind her, now would be the worst time to tell him she was pregnant, he was clearly pissed off at the fact that she couldn't help but laugh as she watched him attempting to untie his hair.

“Here,” she said stepping forward and helping him with the smirk still on her face. She was feeling sorry for him and couldn’t resist helping. She felt his hands on her waist as she ran her fingers through the recently loosened part of his hair; it was when he gave her hips a squeeze that she knew he was testing something.

“Not that I want to say this while you’re in slapping distance,” he tried as she started on another hair knot, “but are you putting on weight, milacku?”

She stopped, dropping her hands to his shoulders and looked him in the face. Serious now that he had noticed something she managed to ignore the face paints as she met his blue eyes. She could get lost in them, forget what they were talking about; forget to say that she was pregnant.

“You could say that,” she said pulling away slightly and finding the back of her thighs against his desk. She almost turned away when he ran his eyes down her body, but she couldn’t look away from his face, trying to determine his reaction.

“What else could I say?” he asked picking up the wet wipe she’d had stashed in his drawer.

She stepped aside so he could use the mirror, to wipe the paints from his face and took a few calming breaths. He was almost done when her voice echoed around the room as if she hadn’t used it.

“I’m pregnant.”

He swung around and she saw him wince through his surprise, he’d pulled a muscle somewhere but he was ignoring it. He was eyeing her with suspicion and she felt the heat of a blush rush through her cheeks and the fear ran cold down her spine. This was the moment.

“Do prdele,” he muttered and she understood it perfectly. “That’s just great; I’ve just been on a planet full of the little sh...,” she knew what he had intended to say and it hurt. He’d stopped because she’d dropped her head.

She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes and turned quickly, not giving him the chance to apologise and left the room. She heard him call down the corridor for her, but she didn’t stop until she was in an empty room far away where she could let herself cry.

She didn’t hear the door opening several minutes later, or the footsteps that crossed the room to the window. The arms that circled her waist were the first signs that someone had found her; the hands against her stomach told her exactly who it was.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’ve never wanted children, my sister’s child added to my thoughts that they were nothing but trouble.”

She felt the cold window against her forehead; this was the absolute last thing she wanted to hear. The tears fell freely and she could feel her body shake against his as she tried desperately not to cry out or hit him.

“I want to try Betka,” he said.

She felt her heart relax, relief wash over her and at that moment she knew he truly loved her. He made sure she knew it by telling her, saying the words he’d rarely used other than when they were making love. Her knees went weak as she turned to face him and his encircling arms eased her slowly to the ground.

He kissed her, carefully, adding the throb of her heart that he had accepted the situation. He loved her enough to at least give it a try.

“I want to try,” he repeated his arms around her, her head on his shoulder. “You’ll have to teach me, give me time, but I want to try because I love you.”

She looked up at him, his face still tinted with scraps of the paint he hadn’t quite removed and his hair still tied at the back and a complete mess at the front.

“Did you yell at them? The children?” 

“No,” he shook his head, “but it was more fun watching them from a distance where I didn’t get covered in gunk.”

“Children can be taught,” she said watching him rub at a patch of paint and smearing it, “they can learn to put things away and keep... gunk to paper or canvases. To put toys in a toy box at the end of the day.”

“Only if they have a mother as beautiful and loving as you,” he told her and kissed her again.

~~**~~

#4. McKay and Mrs Miller  
“So,” Rod said taking a seat opposite him. The balcony was crowded, as always, at this time of day and having a conversation with any other person was a preferred option.

“So...” Radek said having no idea what else to say.

“I’ll be leaving in a few, just wanted to say a proper goodbye,” he gave what Radek could only describe as an overly sexy smile. It made him feel exposed as if the man had seen him naked and without really wanting to he realised that was a possibility. He wasn’t shy; he had his crushes on both male and female and had dated both in the past; never at the same time mind.

But that was in the past, he couldn’t believe his eyes when he’d seen Elizabeth Weir for the first time, she’d been the image of pure beauty. At that moment he’d decided what he wanted and now he had it. There weren’t many in Atlantis that knew about them, the senior staff and infirmary staff were about it.

Somehow though, it wouldn’t surprise him to learn that Rod and Radek where an item in their universe. He’d met Rodney three days before he’d met Elizabeth and in those few days he’d had fantasies. They were nothing to the dreams he’d had about Elizabeth in the past few weeks, she hadn’t been feeling too good and had promised to see Carson weeks ago, but he’d always forgotten to ask if she had.

“Okay,” he said suddenly realising he hadn’t spoken at all in the last few minutes.

“It’s ah, been different, seeing all the relationships here. I’m not in any back home,” he said and Radek had to fight to keep his eyebrows where they were. “It was a little surprising to see you with Elizabeth though.”

Radek looked around half cautiously half interested to see who was in ear shot. He’d love nothing more right now than for someone to give him a look that he could reply to with, ‘yes, I love Elizabeth Weir.’ No such luck though, the nearest person was several steps away and if they had heard, they were careful not to react.

“Oh?” he said still unable to bring himself to actually talk more than a few words in one go. “Who am I with?” he asked a little too curiously.

“Some scientist guy,” Rod said waving it off and looking away. This time Radek did raise his brow, he couldn’t believe this, he was self conscious about his relationship. Was he afraid of offending Radek? Radek only nodded watching as Rod shifted in his seat. 

“I love her,” he said. It was the only thing that came to mind. “I’ve been considering asking her to marry me.”

“That explains a lot,” Rod said smiling at him. Radek’s brow creased, what did that mean? “She turned you down in my universe, Sheppard...”

Radek was thankful when he stopped, thinking of her with someone else was a little hard and wasn’t exactly something he wanted to do. Silence fell and Radek began to wish the man would get up and just... go.

“Things are almost identical though,” Rod said after a while, “she’s been with her partner for the same seven months,” he paused nodding slightly. “Both partners are thinking about marriage. Both of you are blind to the obvious;” he smirked a little, “the rest of us saw the change a few weeks ago.”

“Change?”

“Doctor McKay?” Radek turned to see one of the marines standing nearby, “I’ve been asked to escort you to the lab, sir.”

Rod nodded and got to his feet as the marine moved a few paces away. He hesitated for a moment and Radek hoped he wasn’t hoping for a hug or something.

“Good luck with the baby,” he said and turned away.

“Baby?” Radek echoed confused, “what baby?”

“Didn’t you know Elizabeth’s pregnant?” Rod asked. “She’s been showing for over a week.”

He walked off, leaving a stunned Radek with his mouth hanging open. Radek looked around; several of the people in the area were looking at him, confusion or wonder on their faces.

Feeling numb, Radek got up and walked to her office, he didn’t even need to think about the route or even where she’d be. She had people in there when he stepped into the Control room so he waited, watching her, attempting to catch glimpses of her over the desk. When they left, he stepped into the doorway to her office but didn’t speak. He couldn't think of anything to say for a start.

“Hey,” she said with a bright smile, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost; not that having two Rodney’s in the city isn’t scary enough.”

She got up and he looked, he couldn’t see it, there was no sign that she was pregnant. But he wasn’t convinced, when she stopped in front of him and leaned in to kiss him, he placed his hands quickly on her stomach. She stopped, eyes fixed on him and he caught a flash of fear in her eyes before she masked it.

“You went to see Carson?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said knowing she was caught now and the whole truth was about to come out.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Betka?” he looked down her body, his hand drifting over the small bulge of her stomach.

“All the times,” she said pausing to swallow, “that you’ve talked about children to anyone, you’ve always hated them. I would have told you,” she added the last part carefully. “I was just trying to find the right way.”

He moved his hands to her waist, feeling out the new shape of her body that he hadn’t had his hands on for the last seven weeks. He turned, stepping into the room and backing her up to the wall to one side of her desk before kissing her. He couldn’t believe it, the sensation was strange, confusing. She was right, he didn’t like children, they were noisy, smelly, messy, and a range of other words that ended with a ‘y’. Yet at the same time, he wanted it, he wanted to watch the change of her body, he wanted to explore it now, strip her down here and now and see for himself the delicate curve of his offspring.

“I don’t know what to think,” he said, “I do and I don’t.”

“I do,” she said raising her hand to run slender fingers along the side of his face, “I would do anything to keep you both.”

He nodded, feeling his fingers brush against her skin as he teased the edge of her shirt. Anything, he thought, even let him stand on a balcony and scream to the whole city that he loved her.

“Marry me?”

He watched her eyes, letting his own drop to her lips every few seconds until he caught the mouthed ‘yes’ that she couldn’t voice. Her fingers caught the back of his neck and he was forced into a blindingly passionate kiss and all he could think was _‘oh god, I’m going to be a father.’_

~~**~~

#5. Tao of Rodney  
“You were dead,” she said for the fifth time. It kept playing over in her mind, watching Carson attempt to revive him before Rodney interrupted. She’d seen the monitor, he had been dead. Rodney had saved him, but she didn’t care that Rodney currently had that over him, she had almost lost him. He’d been released after Carson had done a scan and she’d walked with him back to his room.

“You were dead.”

“Please stop saying that.”

“I’m sorry,” she breathed and dropped back on his bed next to him. “I just can’t stop myself. I almost lost you,” she kissed him shortly, “almost had to...” she bit her lip and prayed he would assume something like ‘almost had to say goodbye.’

“Almost had to what?” he asked eyeing her with suspicion.

“Nothing,” she said pulling away and sitting back on the edge with her back to him. His fingers running up under her t-shirt made her shiver.

“Almost what?” he asked this time with a low voice. She squeezed her eyes closed hoping he’d drop it when she dropped her head. “Elizabeth?”

“Almost had...” she paused, taking a deep breath, “to bring up your child alone.”

As low as she had said it, the fact that his hand had stopped moving told her he had heard. She waited, keeping her breathing even and her body from shuddering as his fingers lingered on her skin.

“You’re pregnant?”

She nodded.

“You’re pregnant now?”

“Yes.”

He heaved a sigh and she turned to look at him, confused for a moment by his reaction. He wasn’t angry; he wasn’t even slightly pissed off at the thought.

“That’s great,” he said with a smile and his hand slipped onto her stomach as she turned to face him. She was speechless, this couldn't be a normal response, he hated kids, his trip to M7G-677 had added to that.

“But...”

“My own kid would be different,” he offered, “I could teach it to not turn out...” he paused thinking for a moment before smiling, “like Rodney.”

She gave a short laugh of relief, he could have done any number of horrible responses, she’d run through the whole range of them in the last week. This one however, was not the one she had expected. She leaned in and kissed him, placing her hand over his which still rested on her stomach.

“I love you, Radek.”


End file.
